thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bibelzitate
In "The Mentalist" kommen verschiedene Anspielungen aus der Bibel vor, sowohl in Bezug auf Bibelstellen (Texte) als auch auf Bilder von biblischen Szene, sowie Symbole. Bibelstellen Zitierte Bibelstellen: 'Sintflut (Arche Noah)' 1. Buch Mose/Genesis 9,8-17: 9 8 Dann sprach Gott zu Noah und zu seinen Söhnen, die bei ihm waren: 9 Ich aber, ich richte meinen Bund auf mit euch und mit euren Nachkommen 10 und mit allen Lebewesen, die bei euch sind, mit den Vögeln, dem Vieh und allen Wildtieren bei euch, mit allem, was aus der Arche gekommen ist, mit allen Tieren der Erde. 11 Ich will meinen Bund mit euch aufrichten: Nie wieder soll alles Fleisch vom Wasser der Sintflut ausgerottet werden, und nie wieder soll eine Sintflut kommen, um die Erde zu verderben. 12 Und Gott sprach: Dies ist das Zeichen des Bundes, den ich stifte zwischen mir und euch und allen Lebewesen, die bei euch sind, für alle kommenden Generationen: 13 Meinen Bogen stelle ich in die Wolken. Der soll ein Zeichen des Bundes zwischen mir und der Erde sein. 14 Wenn ich nun Wolken heraufziehen lasse über der Erde und der Bogen in den Wolken erscheint, 15, dann will ich mich meines Bundes erinnern, der zwischen mir und euch besteht und allen Lebewesen, allen Wesen aus Fleisch, und nie wieder wird das Wasser zur Sintflut werden, um allen Fleisch zu verderben. 16 Und wenn der Bogen in den Wolken steht, will ich ihn ansehen, um mich des ewigen Bundes zu erinnern zwischen Gott und allen Lebewesen, allen Wesen aus Fleisch, die auf Erden sind. 17 Und Gott sprach zu Noah: Dies ist das Zeichen des Bundes, den ich aufrichte zwischen mir und allem Fleisch, das auf Erden ist. 'Die 10 Gebote' 2. Buch Mose/Exodus 20,1-17: thumb|Die 10 Gebote 20 1 Und Gott redete all diese Worte: 2 (1) Ich bin der Herr, dein Gott, der ich dich aus Ägyptenland, aus der Knechtschaft, geführt habe. 3 Du sollst kein andern Götter haben neben mir. 4 (2) Du sollst dir kein Bildnis noch irgendein Gleichnis machen, weder von dem, was oben im Himmel, noch von dem, was unten auf Erden, noch von dem, was im Wasser unter der Erde ist: 5 Bete sie nicht an und diene ihnen nicht! Denn ich der Herr, dein Gott, bin ein eifernder Gott, der die Missetat der Väter heimsucht bis ins dritte und vierte Glied an den Kindern derer, die mich hassen, 6 aber Barmherzigkeit erweist an vielen tausenden, die mich lieben und meine Gebote halten. 7 (3) Du sollst den Namen des Herrn, deines Gottes, nicht missbrauchen; denn der Herr wird den nicht ungestraft lassen, der seinen Namen missbraucht. 8 (4) Gedenke des Sabbatttages, dass du ihn heiligest. 9 Sechs Tage sollst du arbeiten und alle deine Werke tun. 10 Aber am siebenten Tage ist der Sabbat des Herrn, deines Gottes. Da sollst du keine Arbeit tun, auch nicht dein Sohn, deine Tochter, dein Knecht, deine Magd, dein Vieh, auch nicht dein Fremdling, der in deiner Stadt lebt. 11 Denn in sechs Tagen hat der Herr Himmel und Erde gemacht und das Meer und alles, was darinnen ist, und ruhte am siebenten Tage. Darum segnete der Herr den Sabbattag und heiligte ihn. 12 (5) Du sollst deinen Vater und deine Mutter ehren, auf dass du lange lebest in dem Lande, das dir der Herr, dein Gott, geben wird. 13 (6) Du sollst nicht töten. 14 (7) Du sollst nicht ehebrechen. 15 (8) Du sollst nicht stehlen. 16 (9) Du sollst nicht falsch Zeugnis reden wider deinen Nächsten. 17 (10) Du sollst nicht begehren deines Nächsten Frau, Knecht, Magd, Rind, Esel noch alles, was dein Nächster hat. 'Das Buch der Offenbarung (= Apokalypse)' Das Buch der Offenbarung, auch Apokalypse genannt, wurde von Johannes dem Theologen auf der Insel Patmos verfasst. Es ist das letzte Buch der Bibel. Kapitel 12, Verse 7-12: thumb|The great red dragon 12 7 Und es entbrannte ein Kampf im Himmel: Michael und seine Engel kämpften gegen den Drachen. Und der Drache kämpfte und seine Engel, 8 und sie siegten nicht und ihre Stätte wurde nicht mehr gefunden im Himmel. 9 Und es wurde hinausgeworfen der grosse Drache, die alte Schlange, die da heisst: Teufel und Satan, der die ganze Welt verführt, und er wurde auf die Erde geworfen, und seine Engel wurden mit ihm dahin geworfen. 10 Und ich hörte eine grosse Stimme, die sprach im Himmel: Nun ist das Heil und die Kraft und das Reich unseres Gottes geworden und die Macht seines Christus; denn der Verkläger unserer Brüder ist verworfen, der sie verklagte Tag und Nacht vor unserm Gott. 11 Und sie haben ihn überwunden durch des Lammes Blut und durch das Wort ihres Zeugnisses und haben ihr Leben nicht geliebt bis hin zum Tod. 12 Darum freut Euch, Ihr Himmel und die darin wohnen! Weh aber der Erde und dem Meer! Denn der Teufel kommt zu Euch hinab und hat einen grossen Zorn und weiss, dass er wenig Zeit hat. Kapitel 21, Verse 1-5: 1 Ich sehe einen neuen Himmel und eine neue Erde; denn der erste Himmel und die erste Erde sind vergangen, und das Meer ist nicht mehr. 2 Ich sehe eine neue Welt von Gott aus dem Himmel herabkommen, bereitet wie eine geschmückte Braut für ihren Mann. 3 Und ich höre eine grosse Stimme von dem Thron her, die spricht: Siehe da, das Haus Gottes ist bei den Menschen! Und er wird bei ihnen wohnen, und sie werden sein Volk sein und er selbst, wird ihr Gott sein; 4 und Gott wird alle Tränen von ihren Augen abwischen, und weder Tod noch Leid noch Geschrei noch Schmerz werden mehr sein; denn das Erste ist vergangen. 5 Und der Herr, der auf dem Thron ist spricht: Siehe, ich mache alles neu! Biblische Symbole Symbole, auf die Bezug genommen wird: 'Johannes (John)' Johannes ist ein häufiger Name in der Bibel, vor allem im Neuen Testament: 1. Johannes der Täufer: der 6 Monate ältere Cousin von Jesus von Nazareth, der ihn später im Fluss Jordan taufte. 2. Johannes der Evangelist: Verfasser des Johannes-Evangeliums, wahrscheinlich ein Jünger von Jesus. 3. Johannes der Theologe: Verfasser der Offenbarung (= Apokalypse). Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Evangelisten! Möglicherweise ist (Red) John vom biblischen Johannes abgeleitet. 'rote Haare' Traditionellerweise wird der Verräter Judas jeweils mit roten Haaren dargestellt. Daher kommt auch die verhängnisvolle Behauptung, rothaarige Menschen wären mit dem Teufel im Bunde. Noch bis ins vorletzte Jahrhundert hinein wurden daher Rothaarige wegen Hexerei verfolgt und getötet. 'Feuer und Schwefel (Fire and Brimstone)' Erinnert an die Geschehnisse in den Städten Sodom und Gomorrha, welche durch Feuer und Schwefel untergingen. Gerettet werden nur die Guten. Titel der Episode 6x06. Dabei explodiert am Ende das Haus von Patrick Jane. Wie man in der darauffolgenden Episode erfährt, kommen einige dabei zu Tode. Eventuell hat Red John dabei seinen Tod fingiert. 'Rollt ihr Fluten' 12 12 Darum freut Euch, Ihr Himmel und die darin wohnen! Weh aber der Erde und dem Meer! Denn der Teufel kommt zu Euch hinab und hat einen grossen Zorn und weiss, dass er wenig Zeit hat. (Kapitel 12, Vers 12) Das "Rollt ihr Fluten" könnte sich auf die Szene beziehen, wo das Biest bzw. der Drache aus dem Meer an Land kommt. 'Der grosse Drache' Der grosse Drache, welcher das Böse darstellt, wird in der Offenbarung am Ende der Bibel erwähnt: thumb|The great red dragon 12 7 Und es entbrannte ein Kampf im Himmel: Michael und seine Engel kämpften gegen den Drachen. Und der Drache kämpfte und seine Engel, 8 und sie siegten nicht und ihre Stätte wurde nicht mehr gefunden im Himmel. 9 Und es wurde hinausgeworfen der grosse Drache, die alte Schlange, die da heisst: Teufel und Satan, der die ganze Welt verführt, und er wurde auf die Erde geworfen.(Kapitel 12, Verse 7-9) Für "The Mentalist" könnte das bedeuten: entweder ist Red John selbst der grosse Drache, welcher Tod und Zerstörung über das Land bringt oder dann die Tiger-Vereinigung (Blake-Association). Interessanterweise heisst es im Buch der Offenbarung, dass das Biest bzw. der grosse Drache mehrere Köpfe hat. Wird einer abgeschlagen, wächst sofort ein neuer nach. Das würde auf die Tiger-Vereinigung zutreffen: sie ist nicht auszurotten! Wichtig auch: der grosse rote Drache hat eine Partnerin, welche sein Kind zur Welt bringt!! Man beachte: Red John vergewaltigt Frauen! 'Die Zahl 7' In der Offenbarung des Johannes (= Apokalypse) dreht sich alles um die Zahl 7: 7 Sendschreiben, 7 Gemeinden, 7 Trompeten etc. In "The Mentalist" haben wir zum Schluss 7 Verdächtige, "Red John" hat 7 Buchstaben - Vielleicht verbirgt sich die Lösung einfach hinter der Zahl 7? 'Die Zahl 666' Gemäss Bibel ist 666 die Zahl des Bösen. In Folge 6x01 "The desert rose" ist diese Zahl an die Wand des Hauses gemalt, in dem Brett Partridge von Red John ermordet wird. thumb|666 an der Wand des verlassenen Hauses 'Die Tauben' Ab Staffel 6 tauchen in unterschiedlichen Abständen immer wieder Tauben auf. 6x01: "The desert rose": Im Haus, in dem Brett Partridge von Red John getötet wird, hat es Tauben. thumb|Tauben im verlassenen Haus 1thumb|Tauben im verlassenen Haus 2thumb|Tauben im verlassenen Haus 3 6x02: "The red-winged blackbird": Im Park, in dem Patrick Jane mit Teresa Lisbon über die Vorfälle im verlassenen Haus spricht, füttert jemand Tauben, was auch Patrick Jane auffällt. thumb 6x03: "Wedding in red": In der Kirche, in der sich Patrick Jane und Teresa Lisbon mit Sheriff Thomas McAllister befinden, fliegt letzterem eine Taube ins Gesicht, was diesen sehr erschreckt. 6x08: "Red John": In Park, in dem Patrick mit Teresa spricht, sieht man eine Taube im Hintergrund.thumb|Kuck mal, wer da gurrt ... In der Kirche, in dem Patrick Jane auf Red John trifft, setzt sich eine Taube auf die Hand einer Marienstatue.thumb|Taube auf Marienstatue in Kirche In der Bibel gelten Tauben als Zeichen der Hoffnung und des Heiligen Geistes. So bringt z.B. eine weisse Taube Noah einen Ölzweig als Zeichen der Hoffnung und des Neuanfangs nach der grossen Sintflut, die so viel Leben zerstört hat. Eine mögliche Interpretation von Tauben (= engl. Pigeon) könnte auch sein: Pi+John = John 3,14. Das würde uns zu folgender Bibelstelle führen: Wir wissen, dass wir aus dem Tod ins Leben hinübergehen, denn wir lieben einander. Jeder, der seinen Bruder hasst, ist ein Mörder. Liebe ist, dass er sein Leben für uns eingesetzt hat. Auch wir sind verpflichtet, das Leben einzusetzen für den Bruder. '(Vor-)Namen' Grace = Gnade Teresa: Vergleich mit Mutter Teresa Kirkland = Kirchenland Partridge: ist das Rebhuhn, ein Vogel, der interessanterweise nicht fliegen kann und daher niemals in der Höhe zu finden ist (Hinweis auf Höhenangst von RJ?) John (RJ) und Jane (PJ) werden in den US immer gebraucht, wenn ein Opfer noch nicht identifiziert ist (John Doe, Jane Doe) Reede Smith = Roy Tagliaferro Roy = König Ray = Roy Ron = Red JOhN Bilder Bilder, auf die Bezug genommen wird: 'Die 10 Gebote' thumb|Die 10 Gebote Das 6. Gebot lautet: Du sollst nicht töten. (Ex 20,13) In diesem Zusammenhang ist interessant, dass dieses biblische Gebot meint, man solle nicht grundlos töten. Sollte es jedoch nötig sein, um sein eigenes Leben, seine Familie und sein Hab und Gut vor dem Feind zu schützen, dann ist das töten als Verteidigung durchaus erlaubt, was man auch anhand der Geschichten des Alten Testaments erkennen kann. Erst im Neuen Testamtent interpretiert Jesus von Nazareth die Gebote des Alten Testamentes neu, indem er sagt: Liebet eure Feinde. Patrick Jane betrachtet das Bild in der Kirche, kurz vor seinem Showdown mit Red John (Episode 6x07 "The great red dragon"). Möglicherweise gehen ihm genau diese Gedanken durch den Kopf. 'Das Auge Gottes' thumb|Das Auge Gottes Für Gott wird häufig ein Dreieck als Symbol verwendet. Das Dreieck deutet auf die Dreifaltigkeit hin (Gott als Vater, Sohn und Heiliger Geist). Manchmal findet sich innerhalb des Dreiecks auch ein Auge, das sogenannte allsehende Auge. Damit ähnelt es dem Logo von Visualize.thumb|Visualize-Logo Patrick Jane betrachtet das Bild in der Kirche, kurz vor seinem Showdown mit Red John (Episode 6x07 "The great red dragon"). 'Das letzte Abendmahl' thumb|Das letzte Abendmahl Beim Bild vom letzten Abendmahl fällt auf, dass die eine Person, welche sich rechts von Jesus befindet, die einzige ist, welche ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht blickt, sondern sich von ihm abwendet. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass es sich dabei um Judas, den Verräter handelt. Judas wird häufig mit roten Haaren dargestellt. Derjenige, welcher sich traditionell auf der andern Seite von Jesus aufhält, ist Johannes (= John). Patrick Jane betrachtet das Bild in der Kirche, kurz vor seinem Showdown mit Red John (Episode 6x07 "The great red dragon"). Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Referenzen Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Organisation